Twisted Admissions
by Randa
Summary: If I told it would give it away...


Title:  Twisted Admissions   
Rating:  umm...  PG?   
Author:  Randa ( nighthawk2775@aol.com )   
Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Oh, but if they were....   
Dedication:  This is for Bunny, Candace, Rashida, and Autumn.  For the love   
of God, never stop writing!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie is sitting in the Foreman basement, painting her nails Passionate Pink   
and leafing through some random beauty magazine.     
  
Jackie:  (looks up as Steven Hyde walks in, slamming the door behind him and   
muttering curses under his breath.  She smiles cheerfully at him, accustomed   
to his moods).  Hi Hyde!   
  
Hyde:  (scowls at her)  Since when do you call me Hyde?   
  
Jackie:  Well, you asked me to stop calling you Steven.   
  
Hyde:  When did I do that?   
  
Jackie:  (oblivious, as always, to his growing anger).  Lot's of times!     
Remember?  You told me last week, just before--   
  
Hyde:  And when did you start listening to what I have to say?   
  
Jackie looks up at him, smiling adoringly.   
  
Jackie:  I listen to everything you say.   
  
They stare at each other for several moments, neither daring to look away for   
fear that the moment will be broken.   
  
Hyde:  (finally glances away as he hears someone coming down the stairs.)   
  
Jackie flushes lightly and goes back to her nails, cursing softly when she   
accidentally smears the polish.   
  
Eric and Donna are coming down the stairs hand-in-hand.     
  
Eric:  Hey guys...  (trails off when he notices the glare that Hyde is giving   
him.)  Huh...  Did we come at a bad time?   
  
Jackie:  Oh my God!  Donna, I NEED to talk to you!   
  
Donna:  (nearly trips as Jackie takes her by hand and practically drags her   
out of the room.)  Okay, I'm coming!  Jackie!  You're getting nail polish on   
me--   
  
Eric is left to stare as his girlfriend is abducted.   
  
Eric:  Okay.  Jackie's acting even more bizarre than usual.   
  
Hyde:  What's your point?   
  
Eric turns around and glares at him.   
  
Eric:  What's wrong with you, man?  You've been acting pissy ever since---     
(understanding dawns and he looks at Hyde, grin spreading across his face.)     
Ever since your date with Jackie.   
  
Hyde:  I have not.   
  
Eric:  Yes you have.   
  
Hyde:  Have not!   
  
Eric:  Have too.  You never did tell me... What happened?     
  
Hyde:  (glares at him for several moments, but finally gives up and flops   
down on the couch with a sigh.  He pulls his glasses off and pushes his hair   
out of his eyes.) She's got to be the most confusing person I've ever met.     
One minute she's practically fainting whenever I so much as look at her, and   
the next...   
  
It appears that he has stopped talking, so Eric decides to urge him along a   
little.   
  
Eric:  And the next...   
  
Hyde:  (snaps) I'm getting to it!   
  
Eric:  Well you stopped!  how was I supposed to know--   
  
Hyde:  (yells)  She didn't like it, okay?   
  
Eric is silent.  After a moment, he brings his hand to his mouth, trying to   
hold back the laughter.   
  
Hyde: (incredulous)  Are you LAUGHING at me?   
  
Eric:  (shakes his head no and brings his hand to his mouth, making a valiant   
effort to stop.)   
  
Hyde: (stands up, enraged)  You are, aren't you?  Screw you, man.  (starts to   
walk out)   
  
Eric:  (grabs his arm)  No.  I'm sorry, Hyde.   
  
Hyde:  (sits back down sullenly).   
  
Eric:  It's just...  She didn't LIKE it?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Meanwhile, Donna and Jackie are sitting in the Pinciotti kitchen.  Donna is   
staring at Jackie, mouth open wide.   
  
Donna:  Let me get this straight.  You, after months of Hyde-worship, chose   
to kiss him only ONE time before deciding you were incompatible?   
  
Jackie:  (nods miserably)   
  
Donna:  What were you thinking?   
  
Jackie:  Well...  It just kinda happened. We kissed, and then ... nothing.     
No sparks, no fireworks, just ... nothing.  Then I started thinking, if I   
didn't feel anything, then what must he have felt?  I mean, I'm in love with   
him.   
  
Donna:  So?   
  
Jackie:  (impatiently)  If I'm in love with him and didn't feel anything,   
then he must have been totally grossed out!  And then, suddenly the only   
thing I could think of was that mean haiku he wrote.  I had this horrible   
fantasy of him making up one about my lips...   
  
She trails off as her fantasy begins...   
  
They are back to their date, staring into each other's eyes.  Everything   
seems to fade as they lean towards one another, lips meeting in a tender   
kiss.   
  
Hyde:  (pulls away quickly, gagging and rubbing his lips.)   
  
Jackie:  What's wrong, Steven?   
  
Hyde:  What's wrong?  I'll tell you what's wrong.  You, Jackie, are the worst   
kisser I've ever had.   
  
Jackie:  (lower lip starting to tremble)  But...   
  
Hyde:  (laughs meanly)  But nothing!  It was foul, man.  As a matter of fact,   
I've written a haiku about it.   
  
Jackie: Please no...   
  
Hyde:  I leaned into her/I kissed her pink lips/and she kissed like a   
frickin' loser!   
  
Jackie:  NO!!!   
  
She is still screaming as she snaps out of the daydream.   
  
Donna:  (unaffected)  Okay, that wasn't a haiku.  The first line should have   
five syllables, the second line--   
  
Jackie:  I don't need an English lesson right now, Donna!   
  
Donna: Jackie.  Do you really think that Hyde would have done that?     
  
Jackie, for once, is silent.   
  
Donna:  Oh, come on!  He likes you.  He would never act like that.   
  
Jackie:  (sighs)  I don't know.  I just...  I don't know.  I wanted to be the   
first to say it.  That way maybe I could save a little bit of my pride.   
  
Donna:  I guess that's understandable.  Are you sure that he felt the same   
way?   
  
Jackie:  (nods sadly)  He told me he did.   
  
Donna starts to nod her head but then stops, looking at Jackie strangely.   
  
Donna:  Wait a minute. Did he say that before or after you did?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Eric:  (smirks)  It's really not your fault, Hyde.  Some guys just aren't   
good kissers.   
  
Hyde:  (sighs)  I guess your right, Foreman.  Donna told me the same thing   
about you.   
  
Eric: (looks stricken) Really?   
  
Hyde:  No.   
  
Eric glares at him.   
  
Hyde:  What the hell is wrong with her?  That was a great kiss!  And now   
she's acting like she's my best buddy or something?  What's her problem?   
  
Eric:  What's HER problem?  Listen to yourself!     
  
Hyde:  What are you talking about, Foreman?   
  
Eric:  What do you think?  For months you treat her like you hate her, even   
though I happen to think you had a thing for her even before she and Kelso   
split.  We're not in Elementary school anymore, man.  What?  Are you waiting   
for her to start chasing you around the school yard?  'Cause I hate to tell   
ya, but I think she's through chasing you.   
  
Hyde:  So what am I supposed to do?  Chase HER?  Screw that.   
  
Eric:(looks at him in disbelief)  Hell yes, you're supposed to chase her!   
  
Hyde:  Not a chance.   
  
Eric:  (sighs)  Look... do you want Jackie?   
  
Hyde is silent for a long time before looking up.   
  
Hyde:  (Almost too soft to hear) Yes.   
  
Eric:  (grins)  Badly?   
  
Hede:  (practically growling)  Yes!   
  
Eric:  (stands up) Then you're gonna have to swallow some of that pride and   
tell her.  Now I'm gonna go and save Donna.  Think about what I said, man.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Eric walks into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the sight that greets him.   
 Jackie is sitting at the table looking at her reflection in a pot.   
  
Jackie:  I am my own person.  My thoughts and feelings are valid.  I deserve   
love.   
  
She has repeated this several times before Donna notices him standing there.     
Taking him by the arm, she leads him into the den.   
  
Eric:  (looking through the doorway at Jackie, who is still talking to the   
pot.)  What is she doing?   
  
Donna:  Well...  (looks embarrassed)  You know how I told you about all my   
mom's stupid self-help stuff stuff?   
  
Eric: (looks at her like she's lost her mind.)   
  
Donna   Stop looking at me that way, Eric!  It works.   
  
Eric:  Right ... so why is Jackie doing it?     
  
Donna:  I convinced her to try it.  I thought her self-esteem needed a boost.   
    
  
Eric:  If Jackie's self-esteem got any bigger her head would explode.   
  
Donna:  You didn't hear her earlier.  She kept going on about what a horrible   
kisser she is and how she really can't blame Hyde for not liking her--   
  
Eric:  (laughing hysterically.)   
  
Donna:  What?   
  
Eric:  I'll tell  you in a minute.  Hey Jackie?  Come here a minute?   
  
Jackie sits the pot down rather reluctantly and walks into the den.   
  
Jackie:  Yes?   
  
Eric:  Hyde wants to talk to you.  He's still down in the basement.   
  
Jackie:  Oh.  Okay.   
  
She turns to walk away, still murmuring the self-help litany under her   
breath.  Neither Eric nor Donna miss the the slight bounce in her step and   
the proud angle of her shoulders.   
  
Donna:  (turns to Eric, beaming smugly)  I told you it worked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hyde:  (stands up as Jackie walks down the stairs, eyes traveling lazily over   
her  body.)  Jackie.  What are you doing here?  (remembers Eric's speech)  I   
mean ... hi.   
  
Jackie:  (looks confused)  Eric told me you wanted to talk to me.   
  
Hyde:  (narrows his eyes)  I'll bet he did.   
  
Jackie  flops down on the couch beside him, turning her body to face his.   
  
Jackie:  So what's up, Ste---  Hyde?   
  
Hyde:  Don't call me that.   
  
Jackie:  (looks hurt)  But you told me to.   
  
Hyde: (mentally curses himself, wondering why it was that whenever she was   
around he seemed to act like an even bigger asshole than usual.)   
  
Hyde:  I know.  I just...  I like it when you call me Steven.   
  
Jackie:  (grins up at him, fixing him with one of those "You're my hero"   
looks.)You do?   
  
Hyde:  (shifts uncomfortably)  Yeah.   
  
He looks at her sitting there.  She looked so vulnerable.  Like a puppy who   
didn't know if it was about to be petted or kicked.  He is suddenly   
overwhelmed with a rush of affection for her.   
  
Jackie:  That's so sweet...   
  
The corners of her mouth turn up into a hopeful little smile and she   
unconsciously leans closer to him.   
  
Hyde fixed his gaze on her mouth, remembering the feel of her lips. He   
groaned softly, tired of fighting it.  Leaning forward, he pulls her into a   
searing kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Eric:  So what do you think they're doing in there?   
  
He and Donna are standing at the basement door, eavesdropping shamelessly.     
Each is holding a drinking glass in their left hand.   
  
Donna:  I'm not sure.  Move over and let me listen.   
  
She raised her glassed to the door and pressed her ear to it.  The door   
suddenly gives under their combined weight, sending them both crashing into   
the basement.   
  
Jackie and Hyde break apart, staring at them in distaste.  Eric takes Donna's   
hand and starts edging towards the door.     
  
Eric:  We were just ... checking the door.... You know...  To see if it   
needed...  uh....  Stuff done to it.  And now we're leaving.  Say goodbye,   
Donna.   
  
Donna:  Bye!   
  
They turn around and make a run for it, slamming the door behind them.   
  
Hyde:  (turns to Jackie,  one eyebrow raised.)  That was interesting.   
  
Jackie:  (nods, still staring after Eric and Donna with an expression of   
disbelief on her pretty face.)  Very.   
  
Hyde:  (nods back, looking nervous)  Listen...  about that kiss---   
  
Jackie  turns to him, an expression of pure terror on her face.   
  
Hyde:  It worked for me.   
  
Jackie:  No!  Please -- What?   
  
Hyde:  So are we gonna do it are what?   
  
Jackie grins widely and hops onto his lap, smothering his face with kisses.     
On the left cheek, right cheek, forehead, even his eyebrows.  Not an inch was   
safe from her wandering lips.  Nor wanted to be.   
  
Hyde raised his palms and gently nudged her face into position.  He   
intercepted her mouth on it's way to his nose.  Pressing his lips to hers, he   
kissed her tenderly, loving the feel, the scent, the very sight of her.  When   
he finally pulled away both were panting heavily.   
  
Hyde:  I was actually joking about the whole "doing it" thing.  Of course, if   
you want to...   
  
Jackie:  (laughs softly, leaning her forehead against his.)       
  
Hyde:  Well?   
  
Jackie:  Well what?   
  
Hyde:  Are we gonna do it or not?  Cause if we aren't, Charlie's Angels comes   
on in five minutes.   
  
Jackie:  Steven!  You are NOT going to watch that show anymore!  You think   
that I don't know why boys watch Charlie's Angels?  Entertainment value?  I   
think not!  If you would rather see a bunch of skanky floozies with really   
big breasts running in slow motion than spend time with me---   
  
Hyde: (kisses her passionately, effectively cutting off her rant.)   
  
He pulls back a few moments later, looking stunned.   
  
Hyde:  Amazing...   
  
Jackie:  (beaming)  Oh, Steven...   
  
Hyde:  I've finally found a way to shut you up!   
  
  
  
  
END!!  Wow, that was fun.  My first fic (done by all by myself, anyway) ever.   
 Send me lots of feedback and encourage me to do more. Or, you know ... tell   
me you hate it and ruin my self image.  I can take it.  But just remember...     
I am my own person.  My thoughts and feelings are valid.  I deserve love. eg   
     



End file.
